


Monday Finds You Like A Bomb

by monkiainen



Series: All Alone [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bingo, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Past Underage, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco does not want to be the man he has become anymore. It's time to move on. A companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1816855"> All Alone</a>, this time from Draco's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Finds You Like A Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #153: _"Gone with the wind"_ for Fic Bingo in [ hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com)

The Wizarding War is finally over. Voldemort has been defeated. Everything should be in order.

But it isn’t.

Not at least for Draco. Just when he had made peace with himself, with the person he has become since the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, he has to start all over again.

Why did Harry save him from the Room of Requirement? Why he didn’t left him to die? For if their roles had been reversal, Draco isn’t so sure he would have saved Harry. At least he thinks so.

The wind is blowing, messing with his immaculate haircut, but Draco doesn’t notice. There are so many thoughts and conflicting emotions in his head he has no idea where to start. 

A girl his age walks silently beside him, not saying a word. She stands there, not meeting his eyes. Daphne.

A few months ago Draco might have said he loved Daphne and was willing to marry her in the future. Truly pure-blooded marriage that would produce more pure-blooded wizards – the perfect way to stay in Voldemort’s good grace. They were both from the Sacred Twenty-Eight after all.

Now, when Draco looks at Daphne, all he can see is how disgusting he had been in his foolish attempts to be a mightier man than he is. The thought of wedding Daphne, of spending more time around her than necessary is sickening. Draco wants nothing to do with Daphne, or any other younger Death Eaters he used to spend time with. It’s all over now. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini – his past, not his future. Draco is not that boy anymore.

He is a man now, who acknowledges his mistakes and takes responsibility for what he has done.

Draco sighs, wondering what he should do with Daphne. She has been the only constant thing in his life for so long – it feels weird to think of a future without her. It all started on their first year, when Daphne wanted nothing more than to be his friend. Her talks of them being the elite, the best of the best. It was flattering, he admits, and it made him feel special. Yet Daphne wasn’t the one he imagined to spend the rest of his life with – it was Pansy, in all her snickering and ruthlessness.

On their second year, well, Daphne was still Daphne. Annoying presence everywhere he went. But she was useful, oh so useful, making all his homework for him and taking care of him. Draco can admit now he took advantage of Daphne back then – but only because she didn’t mind, she offered herself to be used. At least that’s what Draco used to tell himself back then. It was alright, wasn’t it?

When their third year started, Draco was more than happy to have Daphne available whenever he felt like it. She complimented him, telling him he was the best of them all. What a better way to boost your self-confidence, than to have another Pure-Blood telling you all the things you wanted to hear? She was a treasure, a fangirl, the best. Still, the thought of making out with Daphne never even crossed Draco’s mind.

Then it was the time of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Draco shudders, thinking of how _immature_ he had been back then. As if the fact that Potter had been forced to participate would have made him better than anybody else _(because the truth is, even if Draco didn’t acknowledge it back then, Harry Potter is the mightiest wizard of them all)._ Daphne was there, telling him it didn’t matter because he was the best. Draco is ashamed for realizing he could have treated Daphne better back then. Instead of returning the compliments he was given, he did nothing but belittle Daphne for all her troubles. It makes him feel sick inside.

On their fifth year, well, he used her through and through. Draco is not proud of how he behaved back then, using Daphne to make himself feel better. She was always there, willing _(or at least pretending to)_ to Draco to use her body anyway he felt was appropriate. And Draco used her, in anyway possible. Maybe she wasn’t the best sex he ever had, but at least he didn’t have to beg for it. When one’s fifteen years old, the only thing that counts is that someone else is willing.

Or their sixth year, when Daphne became a Death Eater because of him. That’s the one thing that Draco regrets the most, of turning one his fellow housemates to a monster. Everytime he sees Daphne, it reminds him of his failures, of the mistakes he did when he was young.

He doesn’t want to be that man anymore, and to do that he must leave Daphne behind. Draco takes a deep breath, and with a swish of his wand he’s gone with the wind.


End file.
